legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Invisible Woman
The Invisible Woman is a superheroine published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in The Fantastic Four #1 (November 1961) as the "Invisible Girl", she is a member of the Fantastic Four who can manipulate light in her surroundings to become invisible and manipulate psionic energy. Though initially acting as a damsel in distress early into the run, Invisible Woman has become one of the most versatile members of the team. Along with other members of the team, she was added into the mod in version 4.2. The player can craft her suit in the Hero Maker, which they can wear, in order to gain her powers and abilities. Biography Invisible Woman's true identity is Susan "Sue" Storm, the daughter of physician Franklin Storm and his wife Mary. As a child, her parents were involved in a car accident that killed her mother, despite her father's attempts to save her. After this, he began neglecting Sue and her brother Johnny, becoming addicted to gambling and alcoholism. Franklin was later imprisoned, following the accidental murder of a loan sharks, and the children were put in the care of their aunt. At the age of 17, Sue met Dr Reed Richards, a brilliant scientist and child prodigy. Following her graduation from high-school, she moved to California to pursue a career in acting, only to encounter Reed again. Developing romantic feelings for him, she agreed to help fund his research in rocket engineering using the money left from her father's fortune. However, once completed, Reed was prevented from launching the rocket, due to government regulations. Undeterred from test it, Sue convinced Reed to let her and Johnny help fly in the ship with him. He agreed, and with pilot Ben Grimm, they took off. Though Reed had modified the rocket to shield them from the radiation, the group were hit by large amounts and forced to land it on the ground. Upon returning to Earth, Sue discovered that she had the ability to turn invisible and manipulate light around her. Reed, who had developed the ability to stretch his body into any shape possible, decided to use his powers to protect others. Like Ben (who gained super-strength, but appearance was now orange rock) and Johnny (who could now manipulate flames and fly), Sue was unsure what to do with them, but decided to help Reed following a loss at the hands of a supervillain called "Mole Man". Dubbing herself the "Invisible Woman", she and the rest of the team, dubbing themselves the Fantastic Four, began fighting crime and benefit mankind. In the Mod Invisilbe Woman was first added to the mod in version 4.2, along with other members of the Fantastic Four. Her suit can be crafted in the Hero Maker and worn by the player. Wearing it will give the player Speed 4 (whilst sprinting), Strength 3 and Acrobatics 3. Invisible Woman can also become invisible (Suit Ability 3 Key), create force fields (Suit Ability 2 Key) and fly. She is also resistant to psychic attacks and fall damage. Crafting To craft Invisible Woman, you will need: *7 Black Cloth *7 Blue Cloth *7 Yellow Cloth *6 Invisibility Potions *5 Quartz Blocks *1 Diamond Block Fantastic Four Logo Recipe.png|Fantastic Four Logo Recipe Invisible Woman Head Recipe.png|Invisible Woman's Head Recipe Invisible Woman Chestpiece Recipe.png|Invisible Woman's Chestpiece Recipe Invisible Woman Leggings Recipe.png|Invisible Woman's Leggings Recipe Invisible Woman Boots Recipe.png|Invisible Woman's Boots Recipe Additional Notes *If the player has the RenderPlayerAPI mod installed, Invisible Woman will appear smaller than without this mod installed. Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Fantastic Four Category:Avengers